


Toddler Tales

by orphan_account



Series: Dan and Phil and Jack - Parent Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Toddler, WOO, parent!phan, sims 4, so much dialogue, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now that Dil and Tabitha have a toddler, Dan and Phil feel the need to share some of their own toddler tales





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda the 2nd book to 'Four' but also not because none of the previous events occur in this story so yeah and there's so much dialogue bc i pretty much wrote this as I rewatched the latest Sims video okay cool

"Hello, Dan and Phil games....toddlers!" Phil announces to the camera

"Hi" Dan adds "And welcome back to the Sims where now Dil is the dad of a proud family of three"

"Just like me" Phil grins "My wife is next to me and our son is sleeping downstairs"

"I'm not your wife" Dan starts "Anyway it's Dab, Tab and the Big D...that's not what we're calling it"

"We're not"

"So we left it where Dab was a baby but on the Sims it's just this thing that cries and you go to work and leave it at a daycare centre"

"Wow it's not as if real babies cry" Phil pokes Dan in the ribs

"They do! But they also shit themselves and need to have playtime and stuff as well" Dan slaps Phil's hand away with a chuckle

"We did have a magical Christmas with the baby"

"I feel like we've experienced enough of a baby" Dan pauses "I loved having a baby though"

"Me too" Phil laughs "Anyway the Sims lord has blessed us with toddlers! So it's a good thing we didn't age up Dab in the last video into a child because now toddlers are a thing!"

"Boom! Here we go" Dan announces "So, toddlers have arrived! Show it love and affection, teach it to walk and use the potty - oh god what could go wrong - develop their minds"

"Hype level is through the roof" Phil grins "I feel like we're gonna be reminiscing on a lot of things again"

"Probs"

 

~~~~

 

"What does it mean to 'shoosh' a baby?" Dan asked as Dil picked up Dab. 

"I don't know if you're joking or not" Phil says "It's when you just go SHOOSH"

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm gonna punch you if you don't stop making noise" Dan sings "Oh my god do you remember that time Jack was crying so much and we couldn't get him to stop and I started crying because I didn't know what to do so you had to like calm both of us down?"

"That was awful" Phil laughs covering his mouth with his hands "Are we keeping that in?"

"Sure why not, let's let the Internet see that I'm an emotional person"

 

~~~~

 

"This is where we see what Dab looks like"

"Oh! Because we don't know!" Dan visibly getting excited

"Eye colour, hair colour, the face. I wonder if he's going to look more like Dil or Tabitha"

"Jack looks like you I reckon" he looks thoughtfully at Phil "You've got like the same facial structure, hair colour, nose and complexion"

"Aw you think so? He looks like you as well though, same eyes and dimple and smile" 

Dan moves the courser to find the tab that would age up Dab and asked Phil how the ageing up process happens. The cot shakes for a few seconds and then a pop up shortly followed.

"That was a bit anticlimactic" Dan mentions "But we got a toddler!"

"Toddlers!" Phil reads out "Days spent playing with toys, exploring the world and learning to communicate with words instead of tears - okay Jack still definitely cried when he wanted stuff - await. This is the perfect time to start skill building for the future"

"Okay, what kind of toddler is Dab?" Dan questions "Clingy?"

"Jack was so clingy as a toddler wasn't he? He's still pretty clingy now but it was a nightmare to get some time to yourself when he was a toddler"

"Remember that time you went on holiday and I stayed behind because I had stuff to do? Jack cried at the front door for nearly two hours after you left and insisted on sleeping in our bed for the entire time you were gone"

"Did he really" Phil laughed "Oh I feel bad now"

"Anyway, a charmer? With those cute eyes? Fussy?"

"No!" Phil immediately shut it down before addressing the audience "Not only was Jack a clingy baby but he was so fussy, fussier than I was as a baby and we all know that I was a fussy child"

 

~~~~

 

"Oh my god look at that hair!" Phil chokes out 

"Um, pause!"

"Where did all that hair come from?"

"Whoa"

"Wow"

"Dab looks like Eliza Pancakes, yeah?" 

"Yeah"

"That is the most incredible hair that I've ever seen on a toddler"

"So we got Dil's waves, Tabitha's hair colour. Amazing"

"Tabitha's dress sense as well"

"Clearly" 

 

~~~~

 

"Tabitha's teaching him to walk!" 

"That's such an amazing moment to witness like Jack was maybe a year old when he started walking and I was getting home from University one afternoon and Phil's like holding him in a standing position in the lounge, right? And Jack looked happy to see me or he might have just shit himself or maybe both but he actually walked over from Phil to me in the doorway and it made my boring day one of the best days ever"

"He was walking around a little bit throughout the day but when you got home, that was the longest he'd walked without falling over"

"Wow, they literally grow up so fast" 

"It's like a little human!" Phil says "Like? As if that's not exactly what that is"

Both focus their attention on the screen as Dil picks up Dab and starts playing with him. Mimicking air planes and throwing him gently up in the air.

"This is an accident waiting to happen" Dan sounded a little anxious "Phil used to do this all time as well and he still does sometimes but every time it scares me"

"It's not that dangerous"

"YOU LITERALLY DROPPED A MUG OF TEA ON THE TILES AN HOUR AGO FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SCARED FOR OUR CHILD'S SAFETY"

"I think we need to get him like a potty and stuff"

"Okay so is there like a toddler section? Are you ready for this? Just when you thought the buildening was over"

"BEAR SEAT! We need 12"

"I mean that goes right there" Dan moves it to under the large window "Do we even have to think about that for another second?"

"Decorating Jack's room was more fun when we moved here instead of the Manchester flat"

"Because we only had like one bedroom so his little cot was in our room for the first few months"

"Only because you were scared of leaving him alone for more than a few hours" Phil teased

"Anyway, I think just this green one looks pretty classic" Dan rushes out "Here we go, there?"

"Yes"

"Boom!"

"And there's a little potty there as well"

"So" Dan drags out the 'o' "We need a highchair and we can put this chair in inventory for when we need it again when Dab isn't tiny anymore"

"Potty time! Isn't that a really British word? Potty"

"What? Potty?"

"Yeah" Phil tries it out again "Potty"

"Nappies, diapers" 

"Diapers"

"So they have the practice potty, the monster potty partner which is pretty cool"

"Jack would want that" Phil points at the monster potty "Thank god he's toilet trained now"

"I'd be worried if he wasn't because he's nearly 7"

"So do we have to potty train him before he can use it?" Phil asks

"I think so? Otherwise he's just going to poop on the floor" Dan replies "Jack peed on the floor once"

"Should you really be telling the Internet that?" Phil laughs 

"When he's a moody teenager he'll find these videos and live in shame as the entire world knows he peed on the floor, yes I'm telling the Internet"

"We're not getting Dab a tablet" Phil voices "He's like a year or two old, he doesn't need one! Jack's nearly 7 and we won't let him have his own one"

"Because we're responsible parents IRL"

"What about clothing?" Phil wonders as Dan clicks on the wardrobe 

"Well, I guess Dab can now plan outfits? Do we control where Dab walks?" Dan clicks and both are now in awe of the cute and uncertain steps Dab takes as he walks out of his room. "That's so fucking adorable"

"I miss the toddler walk. They just toddle along hey is that why they're called toddlers? Because of the way they walk?" Phil laughs "I've got so many old videos of Jack just walking when he was like Dab"

"I love that they just had a toddler and Dil is literally drinking in the bath"

"Same"

"He's not even joking! He does drink in the bath"

"Stop exposing me" Phil hides his face in shame "You do sometimes as well"

 

~~~~

 

"I love the face! That is a good toddler face" Phil announces 

"We could go back to being bald" Dan clicks on the bald toddler "Jack was bald until he was like 2 which was quite funny"

"I feel like we just need to keep the hair he came with"

"Oh my god"

"I'm gonna die, this is too cute" 

"I like the shirt he was wearing actually"

"Me too"

"Dil and Dab are like matching with their gradient outfits and when they go out for family excursions people will be like 'oh my god that family coordinates outfits'" Dan says in a somewhat dramatic voice making Phil chuckle 

"You used to dress Jack in a similar way you dressed" Phil says still laughing slightly "But he'd always be wearing a weirdly bright item of clothing that just looked out of place"

"Because he liked when you'd wear your funny cartoon shirts" Dan laughs "He still does which is why half his wardrobe is funny t shirts and the other half is aesthetic child clothes"

"He's on a mission to dance with mum"

"Okay if we click on the Dab" Dan clicks on him to observe the options of what he could do "Babble to self"

 

Dan and Phil both smile widely when Dab throws his hands in the air and starts mindlessly babbling to himself as a bubble with a cabinet appears above him. 

 

"I love baby talk" Dan tells Phil "Jack did it all the time and it was the cutest fucking thing ever"

"Everything Jack does is cute"

"True"

"Should we teach him potty or does he just go?" Phil asks resting a hand on his chin as Dan clicks on the purple potty. 

"Let's see" Dan clicks on 'Potty Help' "Potty Help with Dad"

"I'm having flashbacks" Phil quipped and Dan burst out into laughter. He scrolls over to where Dil was now holding Dab on his hip and walked towards the bathroom making Dan 'aw' out loud. "You'd make that noise when I'd hold Jack"

"Did I really?" Dan asked feeling his face heat up

"You really did" Phil nodded 

"Good Dad"

"He looks proud"

"Look, ever since the toddler happened, it's like Dil has gone 'oh shit this thing can walk into walls I need to be there for him'"

"He's learning"

"He's acquired the potty skill" Dan announces clapping his hands. "Look at him levelling up that poop ability, he'll be a level 10 pooper in no time"

"Go Dab" Phil clapped

"They're spending hours, literally hours" Dan notices "Not far from real life if I'm being honest"

"Jack was never sure if he really needed to go or not so I'd put him on the potty right? And just sit against the bathroom door playing on my phone until he decided he was finished and half the time he wouldn't go because he was scared of the potty" Phil tells the camera 

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Dan laughs at the nappy with a cross over it appears above Dab's head "I'm glad you were normally on potty duty. No diapers for me I'm a free baby"

"Jack hated nappies didn't he?"

"Yeah most of the time"

"The worst moment was when he managed to get it off and we'd find it in like the kitchen or on the couch"

"Looking back it's absolutely hilarious but at that moment it was kinda gross"

"We used to let Jack be naked a lot because he hated us putting clothes on him" Phil adds "But I don't think I should say much more about that"

"Bad potty guidance" Dan reads out the notification on the screen "Dab has peed on the floor"

"Just like real life" Phil repeats 

"Dab is crying"

"Dab chill out"

"Not anymore! Toddler mood swings am I right? I was crying but whatever"

"Put Dab on the chair" Phil points to the bear chair 

"Dab putting away his own toys" 

"What a well behaved child!"

"What a responsible child, seriously, Jack doesn't even do that now" 

 

~~~~

 

"Teach your child to talk? Dab's getting all the learning today" Dan states as Dil gets down onto his knees to be the same height as Dab. Dab is cutely bouncing on his unsteady feet and babbling incoherent sounds as a movie film strip shows above Dil's head. 

"So there's this movie called 'The Force Awakens', it's amazing" Phil interprets 

"I mean that's how I'd teach a child to talk"

"He's not kidding either" Phil confesses "Once Jack could say a few words Dan got right into trying to get him to say his favourite movie characters"

"Like you didn't do the same! 

 

~~~~

 

"We are terrible parents it's about to be 10pm!" Phil realises 

"Oh my god we need to put it to bed" 

"It?" Phil repeats with a sound of amusement 

"I mean him"

"It!" they say in sync

"Read the toddler a book" Dan orders 

"I always used to like reading books in bed" 

"Aw while Daddy is making a cocktail"

 

Dan 'aw's' again when Dil sits on the edge of Dab's toddler bed and reads him a story. It reminded him of all the times he stands in the doorway in a non creepy way to watch Phil read a bedtime story to Jack before he goes to sleep. 

 

"Dab's looking very awake for someone who's getting a bedtime story" Phil comments "Like Jack"

Dan laughs and nods in agreement "We'd have to chase him around the house to try and get him into bed or to tire him out"

"And there we go!" Phil announces with a clap of his hands "Dab has aged up to be a toddler and it's so cute!"

"I hope you enjoyed this episode of the Sims and I'm sure a lot of you appreciated our added commentary on our own toddler tales because we have experienced it first hand" Dan continues

"See you next time" Phil waves "Good bye!"

 

~~~~~

 

Dan leans back in the office chair after the camera had been switched off with his arms crossed lightly over his chest. 

"That was actually so adorable" he comments "I fucking love toddlers even though they're high maintenance"

"You're high maintenance" Phil shot back "But I agree. We're just gonna keep relating these videos to Jack from now on aren't we?"

"Probably" Dan shrugged "Oh well they'll appreciate it, they always like hearing about Jack and because he's getting older I guess we can talk about him more openly in our videos"

"You think so?" Phil asks

"Yeah he's not a baby or a toddler anymore and he's going to start asking questions about what we do soon enough if not out of his own curiosity but for school projects. They have those 'Career Days' and 'Bring Your Parent To School Days' don't they?"

"That's true" Phil thinks for a moment "We should make a video with him looking at baby photos or maybe have him look at our baby photos so he can see how weird we looked"

"That would be funny to watch" Dan cracked a smile "I don't know we'll play it by ear, yeah? Just let everything fall into place"

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to leave some requests on what you'd like to see Dan and Phil do with Jack or some events in the past or future with Jack let me know in the comments! They can be whatever they want as long as Dan and Phil are still youtubers really :D


End file.
